Who Are We?
by TheEpicRice
Summary: She loved him, he loved his best friend, the child born from the broken relationship is now long gone, and the strange orphan boy has fallen right into the mix. Gin/Toshiro, mention of Aizen/Gin and Gin/Rangiku
1. Chapter 1

[Alright so this is my first upload...on this site. :3 I'm very much excited and I really hope people here like fanfics more than they did on dA (they was all obsessed wiff pictures =3= **can't draw**) This idea popped into my head very randomly, and I have planned most everything except the end ^^; I REALLY hope i can finish this...soon...but more than anything I hope people will actually read this! that would be very nice~ And I'm sorry about my grammar...I tried to fix the things I noticed, but it's a tedious job and I gave up a little bit...SO enjoy! And please leave well mannered comments, Rice doesn't like being cursed out :o Thanks you!]

**Who Are We?**

_(Rangiku's Pov)_

Sometimes I wondered why Gin would be gone so late all the time. I would occasionally wait up for him, but every time I'd fall asleep before he came home. That night was one of those nights. I had some soda and i had our wedding video playing. I tried to remember the good times. The times when Gin would take my hand and walk me around the park, publicly showing our love for each other. He never did that anymore. A few hours passed and i was just about asleep when i heard the front door open. I instantly got to my feet and walked over to Gin. He didn't notice me at first but when he did he froze.

"R-Rangiku...what are you doing up so late?" I just stared sadly. He took off his shoes and walked over to me gently taking my hand. I pulled it away. He sighed. "Please baby, why are you acting like this lately?" I felt the tears in my eyes spill over.

"Where were you Gin?" I asked in a whisper soft voice. He stood there silently. I asked again, and again, getting louder each time until finally my voice cracked and i started choking on my sobs. He didn't touch me or inform me of his whereabouts, he just stood there opening his ever-squinting eyes just a little bit. I covered my face, not wanting to see the rare sight of Gin's beautiful blue eyes. After a few minutes i calmed down. Then gently I asked on more time, "Where were you?" He looked away and thought for a few moments. I waited patiently. I didn't care if he lied at that point, I just wanted him to tell me something.

"I was with Aizen-san." I blinked. It was so innocent and yet it was so completely true. I'd known Gin my whole life, my first memory was of him saving me, so I had learned to tell when he was lying. There had to be a catch. Sosuke Aizen was his best friend, and I knew nothing bad could be going on, so why was Gin staying out so late without telling me why? He turned back to me and gave me a solemn look. "I'm sorry Ran...but...I'm gay." I stared. That was probably the worst thing he could've said to me.

"W-what?" My voice was shaky again and I realized Gin and I would be getting a divorce. The plans I had were ruined.

"I'm sorry." He turned to put his shoes back on.

"Wait!" I shouted, probably louder than was needed. He paused once more and turned to me.

"Yes?" I rested my hands on my stomach. I could've vomited. "What is it Rangiku?" I mustered up all the strength I could and in a whisper i said the words that had been haunting me for a month,

"I'm pregnant." His eyes opened in shock. The fear in his eyes was clearly visible. I looked away and started for the stairs to the bedroom. He probably felt bad now, but I didn't want him to. He loved Aizen apparently, it was no longer me that he directed his affection. The child inside me would be nothing more than a new responsibility to him. It wasn't me and him put together, it was nothing special. So I would get rid of it. I'd send it to an orphanage when i got the chance. As I sat on the bed i had felt the tears slip down my face. I heard the creak of the stairs. Gin was on his way up. I thought about locking the door but my body was numb. I couldn't move.

"Rangiku..." Immobilized, i listened to him walk over to me. The way he said my name was sad and not like he normally said it. There was no passion, no love just...friendship. I couldn't stand that I'd lost my husband to another man. He sat beside me and placed his hand on mine. "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." I clenched my fists and glared at him. My mind was made up now. I didn't want anymore of him. That was my new mindset. I wanted no more Gins in the world. So I decided an abortion was the way to go. Why couldn't he have realized he was gay before he made me love him? He didn't say anything, nor did he move.

"You're sorry about what Gin? Because honestly I don't think you're sorry at all!" He pulled away at that.

"Rangiku I still lo-"

"Bullshit!" I stood and glared at him more. "You don't love me! Not anymore! Why Gin? I don't understand what I did!" He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Don't worry though, I'll take care of it. Then you can go live your life with Aizen." I started tearing out his clothes from the closet and drawers.

"Rangiku, wait! What do you mean you'll take care of it? The baby? No! I can help you!" I threw his clothes at him.

"Leave!" He put his arms up to protect himself from the onslaught of clothes. "Out! Now! I never want to see you again!" After successfully throwing all of his clothes I locked myself in the bathroom. A few minutes passed and I heard Gin putting his things into suitcases. Things were silent once more when gin said "I'm sorry." Then left for the last time.

[Oh, by the way, every chapter will be a different POV. Trust me I am fully aware of how that can be annoying, but it's how the story was playing out in my head.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! I realized that the first chapter is kind of like a "*click* hmmm toshi gin toshi gin toshi gin...rangiku? wth?" So I thought I'd add the second chapter, Which is in Toshiro's POV! It's a lot shorter I realize but Toshi is my favorite and I hate messing him up ;-; cause thats just wrong. And mostly I think these first few chappies are quite boring...I'm seriously trying to make them more...i dunno..._interesting?_ Yes...interesting would be nice. And what would be even nicer would be _REVIEWS!_ Them things will help me oodles! Now here's the second chapter of Who Are We? entitled...well...Chapter 2!**

Who Are We?

Chapter 2

(_Toshiro's POV_)

*14 years later*

Many times I've felt the horrible feeling of losing a person I loved. Maybe I was always supposed to feel that way. I started my life in an orphanage. My mother didn't make it through the birthing process. At least that was what everyone said. I was adopted at age eight by a man named Jushiro Ukitake. We were similar in many ways and he knew just what to do to make me feel comfortable. We both had stunning white hair. We understood what it was like to stand out. He would always bring me home candy. I pretended that I didn't want the candy, but in reality I always liked it and I think he knew that.

About two years after he adopted me he died. He had tuberculosis and was really sick most of the time. After he died I was alone again. So both my mother and my adoptive father were dead. Jushiro's mother decided to take me in though, which was positive. I hated being at the orphanage and I was glad to be able to stay within the "family." And I vowed to protect his fragile mother. I refused to let anything happen to her too. And soon enough everything was back to normal.

I was getting ready for my first year of high school. I could've been in my third year, but i was an outcast as it was. I made sure my uniform was on correctly and that it looked decent. I tried to tame my unmanageable hair, but like always that was a lost cause. I went downstairs and looked at the breakfast grandma had made and started feeling queasy. So I hugged her, apologized for not eating her food, and left. It was still really early and I knew I would be at the school before anyone else, but I didn't really care. Once I was at the school I decided to catch up on my reading. I sat in the grass and pulled out my book.

It was awhile before kids started showing up. Even when they did I stayed in my own little world of literature and waited for the warning bell to ring. Suddenly I was taken out of my revere by a cold hand on my shoulder.

"W-wah?" I jumped a little and looked up at the person. It was a tall man with squinty eyes and a very creepy smile. I noticed that his hair was pure silver, but not like he was old. He actually looked quite young. "U-uhh..."

"Sorry ta scare ya chibi-tan, but I thought ya should know tha' there is only one bell, an' when tha' one rings ya should be in class." I watched him for another moment then stood up. He spoke again, "Meh name is Gin Ichimaru, but ya should jus' call meh Ichimaru-san, ne?" I nodded slowly, then realized I should probably talk also.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya..."He paused looking me up and down. I felt like shielding myself from his vision but I just watched him.

"Hitsugaya...the prodigy?" I wanted to groan. Of course he would recognize my name. Reluctantly, I nodded. "Ne! I was a prodigy too!" I just stared. What was so special about being a prodigy? So I had a knack for learning, what was the big deal? It wasn't like I was the smartest person on the planet, and obviously this man wasn't either. He couldn't even speak correctly.

"That's great, I guess..." He chuckled.

"So wha' class do ya have first?" My mind drew a blank, so I had to dig through my backpack to find the right piece of paper. When I found my schedule I focused in on my first hour class.

"I have geometry...with..." He interrupted me, with an even bigger smile then he had constantly had on his face since the beginning of the conversation.

"Me! That's my class Toshi-kun!" I felt my throat tighten. Oxygen became hard to obtain. For some reason hearing this man call me that made my heart beat faster. It was like I had made a revelation I wasn't even aware of. Then the thought of seeing him every morning, bright and early made the pounding of my heart speed up even more. He pulled me up, and absent-mindedly I put my backpack on my shoulders, schedule still tight in my hand. He led the way to his class while jabbering about something my brain refused to comprehend. My legs felt like lead. What did this mean? Why was this happening? I was fine a minute ago but now..."And I'm sure we'll become really close Toshi-kun!"

I frowned. My body and mind had gone back to normal, but I realized he had probably said something I should've been paying attention to.

"Right..." I replied then sat at my desk inside the classroom. Ichimaru followed after me and the bell rang shrilly as he picked up the chalk, smirking the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Word. Mkay, so Gin's accent and I are reall NOT on good terms, but I decided I'd go with it. He didn't have an accent in the first chapter for two reasons.<br>1.) I totally forgot about it -.-"  
>2.) I figured I'd turn my oops into something important! Heehee~<br>So yea! Watch for that :P**

**Now please review! :D  
><strong>


End file.
